A HVAC system, such as a chiller, generally includes a compressor, a condenser, an evaporator and an expansion device. In a cooling cycle of the HVAC system, the compressor can compress refrigerant vapor, and the compressed refrigerant vapor may be directed into the condenser to condense into liquid refrigerant. The liquid refrigerant can then be expanded by the expansion device and directed into the evaporator.
Components of the HVAC system, such as the compressor, may include moving parts, and may require lubrication during operation. Lubricants, such as oil, are commonly used in the HVAC system to lubricate the moving parts.